1. Field of the Invention
The invention contained herein relates to portable window-attached descent mechanisms for use in emergency situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency descent mechanism in use today suffer from one or more deficiencies which make their use by one person difficult. For example, one type of emergency descent mechanism requires secure connection of a cable or band to the ground below the window to be used. This requires either the ground connection be made prior to use, thereby restricting use of the mechanism to one specific window, or someone at ground level to make the connection when the emergency arises. Other emergency descent mechanisms are fixedly attached to one particular window and may be rendered useless when the emergency precludes a person from reaching that window.
Further, many prior emergency descent mechanisms for use from a window have been, if not fixedly attached to one particular window, of such cumbersome construction that movement to a window as well as placement in the window is made exceedingly difficult.
Still other window-mounted emergency escape mechanism possess controls that are complex or are usable only by persons with a certain minimal level of physical ability. Thus, those who suffer from physical handicaps or the like may be precluded from using such devices when the occasion arises.